


Five and Two

by Trystyian



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trystyian/pseuds/Trystyian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five months apart after the first two months together.  Altaïr comes home to Malik's apartment with  a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five and Two

Altaïr floored the new car, he didn’t care the order could buy him another.  “Five months you pricks.”  He sped off the car lot like a freak the salesmen shaking their heads at the young man driving like a fool.  The assassin made the two turns to get to the freeway.  Sure, the mission had been hell but he didn’t even care.  He still couldn’t walk right but that didn’t matter either the assassin was too worried about Malik.  He punched the gas the German convertible not minding at all as he blazed down the on ramp into the moving traffic zipping across to the left lane.  Altaïr never worried about police pulling him over, he was a better driver than most cops. 

Malik was sitting in his apartment brooding as he always did when he wasn’t at work.  Altaïr had told him five weeks, it was now week twenty.  A glassy look came into his eyes as he thought about how long without any notification, any call.  Not that he had a cell phone, he couldn’t afford it and his boyfriend had only been his for a couple months before he had left for this mission.  Sure Malik knew what he did, Altaïr had been with him the day he lost his arm, he still hated it and how the order treated him.  Malik had been spit out of the order when they could find no use for him.  The young bookseller tried to focus on the words on the pages but it would not work, he missed Altaïr so much at that moment.  Malik had been without a partner for so long that when he ran into Altaïr at the hospital that night seven months ago.  Malik smiled thinking about the changed man Altaïr had become in many ways, he had never dreamed the assassin would show any interest in him especially since the accident.

“Son of a bitch get out of my way.”  The traffic was not moving at the one-hundred and ten miles an hour the assassin wished to drive.  He was weaving in and out of traffic as if he had the whole police force after him.  People were moving out his way the black coupe moving with ease despite the demands of its crazed driver.  Altaïr turned the normally four-hour drive into a two and a half hour one.  The assassin kept going not seeing any police which was rare but even if he got pulled over it didn’t matter he never got a ticket.  Most of the police around D.C. and Manhattan knew him on sight anyways.  They knew he was not someone to piss off as he had connections in high places.  Altaïr kept at the high-speed until he hit the city heading towards Queens where Malik’s apartment was.  Really, he should have just driven home but Malik didn’t have a phone.  Exhaustion was an understatement for how he felt but his boyfriend had waited all this time he hoped.  Altaïr was terrible with relationships and missions were a big reason why.  “Dammit the hell.”  He couldn’t find a parking space since it was three in the afternoon the kids were everywhere.  He managed to squeeze the convertible in this tiny space putting the top up as he parked.  The shiny black car stood out among the twenty-year-old cars that lined the streets.

Altaïr literally jumped out of the car, locking it as he did.  People stared at the young man in black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt trying to run down the street but his left knee was obviously injured severely.  Malik’s apartment building was at the end of the street, a shoddy rundown hellhole that the assassin hated.  He waited for someone to come out to get in as he wanted to surprise Malik since he knew he was home because he had called the bookstore where he worked and gotten the woman that worked when Malik didn’t.  Carefully he climbed the four flights of stairs the adrenaline was sizzling through his veins but he took his time, as he knew his knee was destroyed and wouldn’t take much right now.  Part of him didn’t care since it had not been repaired yet.

He got to the floor Malik lived on walking to the end of the hall and knocked on the door.  The bookseller tended to keep it locked and it was.  Yes, Altaïr could have broken in easily enough but he didn’t want to scare Malik like that.  The bookseller didn’t have a peephole.

“I don’t want any and I am not ordering any so go away.”  The gruff voice came from just the other side of the door.  Altaïr knocked again ignoring his boyfriend’s growl from behind the door. 

“Go away!”  Malik’s voice contained more than just his annoyance but his missing Altaïr as well.  He was just so frustrated to the point he thought the assassin had found something better, which considering he was just a poor one armed bookseller, wasn’t hard to believe.  Altaïr knocked more insistently, the white haired woman across the hall was peering out while the assassin stood there a smile on her wrinkled face.  She took the few steps to Malik’s door and Altaïr moved so she could knock which was distinctive.

Altaïr heard the groan from within the apartment and almost laughed.  “Coming.”  Malik was too annoyed to notice that the first two knocks had been different.  Altaïr bent down slightly. 

“Thank you.”  She winked at him and walked away as Malik was unlocking the door.  Malik opened the door expecting an old lady instead, there was his stunning boyfriend leaning all his weight on his right leg, his hair had grown a ton and he had a few days shadow on his face.  Malik’s jaw dropped to the floor and he couldn’t move his heart was pounding so hard he swore the assassin would be able to feel it from three feet away.  Altaïr just stood there taking in the man he had come to love.  That’s what it had to be as he stood there openly staring his heart in his throat as he limped the two steps into the apartment closing the door.

Malik couldn't speak at all, five months of waiting, worrying and thinking the worst was now over.  He couldn't react as Altaïr took him into his arms and kissed him so hard it was straining Malik's neck.  After a few seconds, Malik closed his eyes kissing Altaïr back drinking him in remembering how soft his full lips were, how beautiful his body was.  Altaïr was tearing Malik's clothes off now, he could not wait or bother with fastenings.  Malik moaned into the assassin's demanding mouth as their tongues clashed together the shudders running through both of them.  Altaïr parted them for air and to peel his shirt off and drop his jeans not caring about getting them off or the incisions that now marred his left knee.

Malik didn't have a chance to say anything as Altaïr pressed their needy bodies together his hands never still, as his rough calloused hands marred Malik's smooth skin.  The purrs, whimpers and moans escaped them together in unison almost as Altaïr's mouth assaulted the bookseller's neck his hand groping for Malik’s hard cock as he did.  The rough flesh against Malik's sensitive skin just sent pleasured lighting through him as he stood there his eyes black now staring at Altaïr's erection his fingers reaching for it but he missed his chance as Altaïr flipped him around and shoved him against the arm of the couch.  Malik moaned loudly knowing what was coming.  Altaïr had waited just as long and he would have his chance later when the aggression of missing one another had worn off.

Altaïr smacked Malik's ass and pushed at the back of his neck to bend him over his hands on Malik's ass as he took a breath and exhaled this long needy moan that lingered in he small room long after it was over.  Spreading Malik's ass was easy with his large long fingers, Altaïr slammed himself into the unprepared entrance, and Malik screamed the pain eating him until Altaïr started moving and he could only helplessly clench around the assassin’s cock.  Altaïr didn't go slow he moved and just started fucking Malik hard the smacks echoing in the tiny room, his pants loud as he moved and planted his feet ignoring the pain in his knee as he grabbed Malik’s shoulder and his hair with his hands.

The couch creaked every time Altaïr thrust himself forward the noise was getting louder as Altaïr pounded his cock into Malik's unprepared entrance.  'Crack!'  his hand came down on the soft tissue of Malik's ass only to have the bookseller scream with lust as the assassin fucked him harder moving him and the couch across the floor not caring that he had to walk until he had it against the wall clacking hard against the drywall.  Malik just was in heaven the lust and need on his hard features as he turned back to look at Altaïr. 

Altaïr's hand pulled his hair turning his head away with a snap.  He knew his strength so he wasn't worried that he was actually hurting Malik.  His other hand moved to Malik's rock hard cock and he just squeezed hard as he fucked him so hard he was picking him up off the floor.  The assassin gripped at Malik's hips his nails clawing cuts into the skin as he slammed Malik so hard the couch gave way and he came with an explosion that Malik was sure he had never felt before from his boyfriend.  Malik screamed out his orgasm as Altaïr came and came.  It took nothing on Malik[s part to get his boyfriend to come a third time as he came in the assassin's hand and screamed out his name louder than he ever had before.  The couch arm was a broken mess under him that was now covered in cum.

Altaïr slipped himself out of Malik and turned him pulling him close.  He couldn’t breathe as he pressed his flaccid body against the booksellers.  Malik wrapped his arms under the assassin's armpits and led him to the bedroom.  He was kissing his boyfriend's face, his neck and his eyelids.  They were both a sweaty panting mess as the assassin flopped onto his back on the bed.  His eyes were amber floes that stared at Malik's body with the hunger of a feral lion in them.  Malik laid next to him not able to take his lips from him.

"Sorry I couldn't call."  Altaïr still couldn't breathe as he moved on the bed so all of him was on it.  Malik moved with him pulling the old comforter over them both. 

"You are here and safe with me that is what matters."  Malik's heart was in his words because he didn't belong with anyone else.

"I love you Malik."  Altaïr's gaze was right at Malik when he softly spoke the words Malik never thought he would hear from another man.  His eyes turned glassy as his thick fingers were in the assassin's overgrown dark hair.

"I love you Altaïr."  Malik almost choked on the words that he didn't know were in him but it felt so right and was so true as his heart looked back at the man who was now asleep next to him.

 


End file.
